Invader May
by TokiDoki
Summary: May- princess of the irken empire- only a myth! Or is she? When she escapes from the prison she was trapped in under irk for over a century, where will she go?
1. Default Chapter

"Invader May: The Irked Princess"  
  
  
  
"Mommy, can you tell me the story of the Irken Princess?" A small irken child said to her mother. "Yes. I will." The mother said, as she sat on the edge of the small irken child's bed. "Once upon a time, many years ago a very special irken was born. She had the fairest green skin, the swirliest antennae, and the bluest eyes with the most luscious lashes. However, something else was different about her.a jewel on her head. The tallest had come to inspect the child them-selves! She was not as tall as they were, but it didn't matter. She was special, none the less. As she grew, the tallest had let her be part of their group, despite the fact she wasn't that tall. Soon she was known as the Princess of Irk. There had been a story in the irken religion, that a princess would arise to ward off evil." The mother finished her story. "Mom, is that story true?" The little irken girl said. "Now, Aoi, it's only a story. It's not true." The mother said. "But, the tallest are involved. I want to ask them!" Aoi said and giggled afterward. The mother looked worried. "Aoi, go to sleep now. Never ask about the Princess again, okay?" She asked. Aoi nodded mournfully and closed her eyes. However, deep within the bowels of Earth, there was a dungeon where an irken was kept. "Tar will get me out.he will! He promised." The irken said. Her eyes darted over to the window in her room. "Mow-mau what time is it?" A small gray SIR unit popped up from under the irken's bed and said "Master, the time is 132 years and 32 minutes, 12 seconds, Mow-mau said. "No, not how long we've been stuck here, I meant what time is it?" The irken said, curling up on her bed. "90:23." Mow-mau said. "Princess May, may I inquire that." Mow-mau stopped. May, the irken princess, looked at Mow-mau with interest. "Go ahead, do speak up." She said. "Um.Master, I do not think that Invader Tar isn't coming." Mow-mau said. May's eye twitched. "He's coming! He's coming for me now! He's on his way!" She yelled at Mow-Mau, who had a look of doubt on his face. "Tar is dead." Mow-mau said quietly. "No he isn't." "Oh, he is. He was killed about 70 years ago." Mow-mau whispered. "Tell me,"- She paused to catch her breath-" that this isn't so." May said blankly. Mow-mau looked at the cold stone floors. "It is true. However, I have some news to cheer you up." Mow-mau said as he looked up at May's face. "Nothing could ever cheer me up after this. Nothing." The Princess said as she stared into the emerald ring on her finger. "Tar." She murmured.the memories came.  
  
~Memory~  
  
A somber looking Irken Invader stood on top of a large ship sailing above Irk. A door below him opened up. Princess May climbed up out of the hole-like door. "You finally got a mission!" She said happily as she embraced him. He was the same height as her, and he wore the standard Irken Invader attire. He had his goggles placed above his head. "Yeah."' Was his response. "Why aren't you happy? It's on the planet you wanted to take over since you were able to throw num-chucks at irken's heads- Planet Quoi." May said happily. Tar turned to May. "You.don't know what they're going to do to you?" Tar asked, angrily. May frowned at him. "No. I don't. Who are 'they' and what are 'they going to do to me?'" May asked. " 'They' and the Almighty Tallest and 'What' they're going to do to you is imprisonment. The rumor is that they are going to capture you tonight after dinner and keep you in a dungeon somewhere." Tar replied, turning his head to the stars. "No they wouldn't! They said I was their Princess! They said that I was an equal. They would never."- she grabbed Tar's hands in hers- "They'd never.hurt me, would they? Why?" She asked. "I don't think so. You are too valuable; you are too smart, too strong, too pretty. The irkens would go into a rage if they hurt you. However, the religion goes that When the Princess Arises, she will take over Irk and improve it, and the other leaders would be gone. The tallest want to rule over Earth, alone, as it is, they would kill each other just to become the ruler. They do not want a third competition. The people love you, May, and they are told to try and forget you by the tallest." Tar told May. "And I'll try to talk to you through Mow-mau. However, when I get back, I will save you from the dungeon and we can impeach The Tallest! For now." Tar dug into his pocket and slipped an Emerald ring on May's finger. "This is just for you to remember me." He said.  
  
  
  
~End of Memory~  
  
May realized something..she could get out of this dungeon. Why hadn't she realized it before? Her eyes slipped over to the transporter in the corner of the room that had a lock on it...  
  
  
  
((Hi. Wait for Ze Next Chapter.)) 


	2. A second chapter!

"Invader May: An Escape"  
  
  
  
"Mow, Mau, I have a splendid idea!" May exclaimed as she stood up from her bed. She grinned. "The tallest," She began as she glided over to Mow-mau in an extremely royal manner, "Betrayed me. And now, after all these years, I will have my ultimate revenge! I will escape! I never realized it.but I know how!" May said. Mow-mau sighed. "Princess, I know. I think I know what you're about to say." He said. May gave him a doubtful glance. "Yes, and what do you think I'm thinking?" She said. "That we use the damned teleporter over there, and find a way to disarm the lock and expand the distance that it teleports things." Mow-mau said, in a slightly annoyed nature that May had doubted him. "The tallest.." May began in a cynical tone, "shall pay!". "Yes, Princess, I believe there might be a way to do this, though it might be terribly difficult to do so. You see, the teleporter here has only been used to give us news reports, food, and letters, though ½ of the letters have been terminated." Mow-mau explained. He thought for a moment. "Mow-mau!" May said, interrupting Mow-mau's entire train-of-thought. "We need to know where we want to go before we leave!" May thought aloud. "I think you should look up information about the planets that are currently being taken over. I have an idea." May paused, so that she could build up a certain tension in Mow-mau. "We can go to a planet being invaded, take it over, and then use the Irken Invader to help us. Then we can use that planet to conquer the tallest. The people of Irk did love me dearly, you know." May said, dreamily. Mow-mau sighed deeply. "Yes, Princess, they did. Some of them are dead, you know. You are destined to live about 2,000 years, or so, therefore, many of the Irkens who remembered you will die. The average Irken doesn't live as long as you will." Mow-mau stated. Mow-mau clambered up, and turned himself into a small computer. "Princess, search some information!" Mow-Mau's voice squeaked. May typed up "Current Invaded Planets". The screen turned Red and a box popped up. 'Searching' was what is read. The information came to the screen, and was immediately printed out. May picked up the white paper and read it aloud as her SIR turned back into its normal self. "Let's see.that's already done.so is that.um.let's see.so is that. all of them are already taken over!" May exclaimed in a melancholy voice. "Princess, there is one that was not mentioned on that list." Mow-mau said. "What is it?" May asked. "Earth, which was a hoax, it's being 'invaded' by Zim. He's a flake, though, so I wouldn't bo." Mow-mau had no time to finish his sentence because May jumped into the air with joy. She clapped her hands together. "Hurry, do your work with the teleporter! We are going to Earth!" May said. ~3 Hours Later~  
  
Mow-mau had finished his work and turned to May, who was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. "Master, the work is done." He said. May looked at him. "Ok. You disarmed the lock, amazingly, and now we must set it to the place we'd like to go." May said, looking at the ceiling. The Princess was so excited to finally be getting out of the dingy dungeon where she had dwelled in for so long. The only thing she had known for such a long time; the cold stone floors, the door- less room, the tiny window, and the stiff bed. Mow-mau had typed in the destination when something began drilling a hole in the wall where a possible door would have looked good. 'Tar! Is it you?' May thought. But, to May's displeasure, it was the tallest and two soldiers. "Princess May!" Red exclaimed as he drew closer. "Crap! Mow-mau, quickly, climb in!" She ordered as she scrambled into the teleporter. Purple reached out and grabbed May's antennae. The two soldiers raised their lasers at the teleoprter, ready to cripple it, and Red grabbed May's other antennae. Mow-mau reach out, and slapped the tallest in the face. They let go, in shock. May pressed the button, just as the soldiers shot their lasers. May and Mow-mau disappeared. "Great, now we don't even know where she was headed to!" Red said, as he looked at the soldiers in disgust. But one charred part of the teleporter remained. It was blinking a faint red light. Purple peered down at it. Words flashed across it- 'Destination- Earth'. Purple's mouth hung open. "Red, take a look at this."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ok, I finished. Another chapter will happen! 


	3. Yee a flash back

"Invader May: When They Took Her Away"  
  
"Red!" Purple barked. Red turned around to face Purple. Purple pointed his long finger at the remains of the teleporter and to the words. "Oh Crap!" He wheezed. "She's going to Zim!" He added. "You know, we should've paralyzed her or, or, put her in a coma.we shouldn't have let her stay in total consciousness." Purple muttered. "We should've killed her." Red said, irritably.  
  
Purple flashed him a dirty look. "No! She was too valuable for that. We could've used her~ as an invader, you know?" Purple asked. Red nodded. "But she was too stubborn. She'd wind up taking over the planet, then impeach us, then let that planet go on without her and she'd lead the Irken Empire or something." He said. "Remember the time when we took her away?" Purple asked. "Yes......" Red replied. "Yes."  
  
--Flash Back--  
  
The table was set elegantly. Princess May, The Almighty Tallest, Invader Tar, normal Irken Tak, and normal Irken Eti all were seated at the table. There was food on all of the plates; enough to feed five armies. "Oh, I don't know how I'll eat all of this!" Eti muttered, as she bit her finger. She always bit her finger when she was nervous. She was quite young, and nervous about meeting the tallest for the first time. Her twin, Tak, wasn't that nervous. Eti sighed. One of the tallest, Purple to be exact, was their father. They all had the trait of purple eyes. Eti's older brother, Tar, who had already been to Devastis and become an invader, had already met the tallest numerous times, and attended many dinners much like the one they were having at that moment. May laughed. "Eti, don't be nervous." She whispered to Eti. Eti moved closer to Tak. "May, I'm not nervous!" Eti lied. "Princess May," Red said, as he got up and bowed. "I'd like to show you the plans for the new updated voot cruiser," He said. He held out his hand. "Sure, I'll come. Let me just speak with Invader Tar, for a moment." May said, in a melancholy voice. She got up and dragged Tar outside. Tak grinned. "Some, please, tell me those two aren't, like, in love or something." She said. Purple looked at her. "I hope not. Tar won't be seeing much of her, anymore. No one will." He said. Eti whimpered. "Please don't take her away." She said in a small voice, unlike her own. "Well, I guess this is good-bye." May said, staring down at the floor. "Yah." He said, sighing. "May, I promise you that I'll come back. Just wait for me, in where ever they'll put you." Tar muttered, his purple eyes flashing. May nodded, and they marched back into the dining room. Red and Purple got up, and held out their hands to May. Purple jerked May's arms back and placed handcuffs on them. "We're going to have to take you away, May." Red said. May's eyes filled up with tears. "I know. However, I didn't do anything. You'll both pay for this, you know." She growled. Purple looked at Tar. "So, you told her did you? No matter." He said. Eti started wailing, for she was young, as I explained before. She threw herself on Tak and cried a river. Tak looked at Eti with her eyes wide open. "Eti, calm yourself!" She said, over and over. And Tar just stared at the wall, without saying anything as they hauled May to her dungeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
--End of Flashback-- 


End file.
